


The Eleks

by TheFourHorcruxes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourHorcruxes/pseuds/TheFourHorcruxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three thousand years ago, there was a man worse than Voldemort. His name… Vercingetorix. (Don’t get confused with the muggle Vercingetorix, this man was actually evil.) Originally he was the Minister of Magic, before he decided that ruling just the United Kingdom wasn’t enough. Using magic, not known to those today, he become extremely powerful. Eight of Europe's finest warriors, came together and forged rings with magic to defeat him. Together they defeated Vercingetorix.  </p>
<p>Ever since then the rings used by the Eight, were passed down generation by generation to the finest witches and wizards. 1000 years ago, the rings were entrusted to the Founders of Hogwarts to continue to pass down to the finest witches and wizards.</p>
<p>Last year, the last of the guardians of the rings died, the Headmistress of Hogwarts was given the rings to choose the next in line, like other Headmasters before her had done. The catch is, the ministry believes that Vercingetorix was in the right, and that those in the Eight had committed treason against the ministry. So ever since then they have hunted down those who had possession of the rings. But enough with the history, time for the story.</p>
<p>Our story. We are…..</p>
<p>The Eleks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone we are TheFourHorcuxes and this is our new story. We are posting the prologue and first chapter to see your reactions and if people like this. We then will have a bit of break break as we can’t write things over eater and then post on tuesday. Australian time.Please feel free to leave us comments and feedback, just don’t be a butt about it.

We are just four Australian girls wishing they were witches that went to Hogwarts. So obviously our spelling is going to be a bit weird. But don’t worry we won’t write gaol instead of jail.

So now to introduce ourselves;

Hello! I am Jaymie. So here are a few facts about me:  
I am 17 years old, making me the eldest of the girls in TheFourHorcuxes  
Kate, who you will meet later, is my sister in real life.  
I love to sing and play piano.  
I am currently doing my Higher School Certificate (HSC), which is my state's equivalent final exams for high school.  
I want to be a teacher when I finish school.  
I am a massive fandom geek! The amount of fandoms I am in, cannot be counted on my fingers.  
The character Emilia Rose is based off me :)

Hey! I’m Kate. I’ve been asked to do a few facts about me so here I go:  
I’m 15 years old and I am the second oldest of TheFourHorcuxes  
As Jaymie mentioned earlier, I am her sister.  
I started reading Harry Potter when I was 5 years old. (I would have my mum [Yes we spell it m-u-m] play the audio books for me)   
I love sports and anything active.  
I also love Anime!  
I am in the same grade as Allana and Kade, and I have known Allana for   
And finally the character Katerina Nott is based off me.

 

Hey-o I’m Allana. Pronounced Uh-lan-uh. Oh right facts  
I am 14 years old, 15 in a few weeks, born in april 2001  
My hobbies include; Reading, Sleeping and Photography.  
I have mini fandoms but my major one is Harry Potter, although I have only been in it for around two years.  
I have known Jaymie and Kate since I was 2.  
I have an adorable golden labrador retriever called Ulysses  
My Dad helped build the house i live in and he has lived in it for 20 years.  
Last but not least; Analla Jemstone is my character. And her first name is mine spelt backwards. 

Hiiii! I’m Kade. Don’t get me confused with the weirdo called Kate. Me;  
I’m 14 years old and 8 days younger than Allana. Meaning I’m the youngest.  
I love Anime and Korean Drama  
I love reading and watching shows like Supernatural  
I’m strange, but i mean who isn’t?  
I love potatoes. And lollipops. And cookies. And salt and vinegar chips.  
I love purple, blue and green. But mainly black, like my soul.  
Ecko is my name. Ecko Scylla.

 

Money:   
$10 aus = 1 Galleon  
0.60c aus = 1 Sickle  
0.02c aus = 1 Knut

Every 17 sickles = 1 Galleon  
Every 493 Knuts = 1 Galleon  
Every 29 Knuts = 1 Sickle

Teachers and Head of house:  
Headmistress; Minerva Mcgonagall 

HEAD OF HOUSES;  
Slytherin; Blaize Zabini   
Hufflepuff; Susan bones   
Gryffindor; Neville Longbottom  
Ravenclaw; Padma Patil

MATRON;  
Poppy Pomfrey and sometimes Draco Malfoy

CLASSES;   
Alchemy; Blaize Zabini  
Ancient Runes; Ernie McMillan  
Arithmancy; Padma Patil  
Astronomy; Aurora Sinistra  
Care of Magical Creatures; Rubeus Hagrid (obviously)  
Charms; Fillius Flitwick  
Defence Against the Dark Arts;   
Divinations; Sybil Trelawney   
Herbology: Neville Longbottom  
History of Magic:Cuthbert Binns  
Muggle Studies;Susan Bones   
Potions; Blaize Zabini  
Transfiguration; Dean Thomas

 

Birthdays  
Analla: 5th April 2000  
Teddy; 2nd February 2000  
Emilia; 23rd September 1999  
Scorpius: 2nd September 1999  
Katerina: 13th May 2000  
Remus: 31st December 1999  
Ecko: 13th April 2000  
James: 1st January 2000

Blood status  
Allana - half-blood  
Kade - pure-blood but adopted by squibs.  
Kate - Pure-blood. (Half veela)  
Jaymie - muggle born.

Hogwarts Time Schedule:

MONDAY - FRIDAY  
6:00 - Curfew Ends  
6:00 - 7:50 am - Breakfast   
8:00 - 11:20 am - Morning Classes (10 minute passing period between each class)  
Period 1: 8:00-9:00  
Period 2: 9:10-10:10  
Period 3: 10:20-11:0  
11:30 am - 12:30 pm - Lunch   
12:40 - 5:20 pm - Afternoon Classes (10 minute passing period between each class)  
Period 4: 12:40-1:40  
Period 5: 1:50-2:50  
Period 6: 3:00-4:00  
4:00-4:30pm - Change over period  
4:40-6:10 pm - Clubs/ Quidditch Practice  
6:00 - 8:00 pm - Dinner   
10:00 pm -12:00 am - Prefect Patrols (6 nights a week; in pairs)  
10:00 pm - Curfew for ALL   
12:00 am - Astronomy Classes

 

SATURDAY  
7:30 - 9:00 am - Breakfast   
9:00 am - 12:00 pm - Slytherin Quidditch Practice  
11:30 am - 12:30 pm - Lunch   
1:00 - 3:00 pm - Gryffindor Quidditch Practice   
3:30-? - Quidditch Match  
6:00 - 8:00 pm - Dinner   
10:00 pm - Curfew for 1st-3rd Years   
12:00 pm - Curfew for 4th-7th Years

SUNDAY  
7:30 - 9:00 am - Breakfast   
9:00 am - 12:00 pm - Hufflepuff Quidditch Practice  
11:30 am - 12:30 pm - Lunch  
2:00 - 6:00 pm - Ravenclaw Quidditch Practice  
6:00 - 8:00 pm - Dinner   
8:00 - 9:00 pm - Prefect Meeting (first and third Sunday of each month)  
10:00 - 12:00 pm - Prefect Patrols (6 nights a week; in pairs)   
10:00 pm - Curfew for ALL 

 

HOGSMEADE HOURS  
Saturday - Sunday: Hogsmeade  
Third, Fourth and Fifth Years, 8AM-8PM   
Sixth and Seventh Years, 8AM-10PM


	2. Prologue

Prologue Vercingetorix.   
1052 BC   
A strong wind gushed over the seemingly lonely island off the coast of England, just far enough away so you couldn’t see it from the mainland. The wind was howling through the trees, making such a loud noise it muffled the sudden popping noise. Suddenly the lonely island didn’t seem so lonely anymore. Standing where the popping noise originated was now a person. Their long cape flying around in the wind uncontrollably, although the person under the cape didn’t seem to care.

The person started to walk forward, determined to reach their destination. They walked up to a mighty looking tree it’s branches swinging around violently. This tree wasn’t like the rest, it seemed unaffected by the wind but chose to swing around, as if trying to hit the person. Occupied with the other branches, the tree swung cutting the cheek of the person and pulling the hood of their cloak down. 

Under the hood stood a lady. She had long dark hair and pale blue eyes. She was stunning, well she would be if it wasn’t the dark bags shining under her eyes and the worried look that stained her face. Quickly pulling the hood back up, she reached into her cape and pulled out a stick. This stick looked like no ordinary stick. If you saw this stick lying on the floor you would have noticed it right away. It had beautiful intricate swirls and small flowers carved into the side and was about 12 inches long. A few inches up on one end there was a small ring around the wand as if indicating a handle. The lady took the stick by the handle and pointed it up to the moving tree. Whispering something under her breath, or she could have been talking normally but the sound of the wind drowning her out, the tree instantly froze. 

Carefully walking closer to the trunk of the tree she come up to a hole at the base, carefully hidden so that no one would find it if they walked passed. Looking around to see if anyone was there, remembering that she was seemingly alone and quickly turns around and jumps down. The drop was only a few metres, the lady after stumbling for a few steps quickly regained her feet and looked around. 

The hole that she was standing in was silent, as if no loud ferocious wind were howling outside and wasn’t surrounded in dirt as you would expect. It was surrounded by stone, smooth stone with drawing on it. Turning around, the lady saw that it wasn’t just a hole that she was standing in, but a start of a path. The path was unlit and dark. Almost as if you were to keep walking you would be sucked into a black hole.

Lifting up the stick that she had been holding limply by her side, she opens her soft pink lips and whispers “lumos”. The word barely leaving her lips echoed through path and making a sharp, bright light illuminate the end of the stick. Flinching for the sudden light, she reached her hand up that isn’t holding the stick to block her eyes. Slowly taking her arm away from her face, her eyes adjust to the brightness. Taking a cautious step forward, she starts her slow descent downwards to her destination.

-~~-~~-

Half an hour of winding passages and cold stone walls and floor later. The lady comes across an abrupt end of the passageway. Instead of turning around and walking away. The lady glides up to the wall. “Ambrotos” (immortal - Ancient Greek) she mumbled barely making a sound. The wall begins to crack and slide in different ways finishing to an archway. Intricate details swirl themselves around the edges of the archway and at the top writing carves itself as if an invisible entity was writing it themselves. ‘Noita vlasr uoot’. (Tis like the mirror of erised)

Walking through the archway, the lady walks a few steps before the archway mends itself, leaving no trace of that it was ever there. She ended up walking into a large stone circular room. The middle of the room had a large cauldron floating above a log fire burning bright, although no smoke had clouded the room. There room wasn’t hot either, instead a pleasant temperature surrounds room. A welcoming change from the brisk air of the outside.

Seven people stand talking off to the side, four men and three women, all wearing different types of attires but covered in the same thick cloaks with the hood.

“Sorry I’m late” The Lady speaks up, catching the attention of the group “Vercingetorix was holding up a strong front on our side.”

“We need to act quick,” one of the women spoke, her ginger hair twisted into an intricate braid. “I think he’s getting stronger.”

“Then let’s not delay” This time a man spoke up, his brown shoulder length hair in a messy mop on his head. “Place your rings inside the cauldron”

The eight people stepped up to the large cauldron standing in a circle around it. Some dug into their pocket, while the others pulled them off their fingers. Throwing them into the murky water of the cauldron, it begins to fizz and bubble loudly. Grabbing each other's hands so they are all linked, they begin to chant. Their voices began to get louder as the cauldron fizzed, the bubbles getting bigger and bigger. Bright light filled the room, emitting from the cauldron, but still the eight never let each others hands go. 

As the mantra slows down, the lights begin to fade until the original dim light of the fire is emitting. Breaking the chain of hands, they stand there, hands limp by their side and chests breathing heavy. Slowly a blonde haired man walks up to the cauldron and looks inside. No murky water is left, the insides is so dry that it is as if no water had been in there in the first place. Reaching inside, the man grabs what is on the bottom, pulling his hand out he shows the group the rings left in his hand. The eight rings sit in his hand as if nothing had happened to them.

“Did it work?” the ginger asks, hope evident in her voice.

“There’s only one way to find out” The blonde replies. He hands out the rings to each person, keeping his own to himself. Slipping the ring onto his finger, a warming sensation courses through his body. He tries to pull the ring off again, but it wouldn’t move. A small smile stretches onto his face, “It works.” 

“We did it!” The ginger exclaims “We can finally beat Vercingetorix”

They start to cheer, relief flooding all of them like a title wave.   
“We are the Eleks now. We are the Defenders”   
________________________________________________


	3. Chapter One-Trains and Compartments

Ecko walks through the hall of the train looking into the compartments. Being in her first year of Hogwarts, naturally there was no place for her to sit.

Nearing the end of the train, her hand gripped tightly around her cream coloured backpack, filled   
with things to do on the way to Hogwarts. She finally spots seat in a compartment, with three guys in it. Two looked identical with coal black hair but the only difference was their eyes, they were obviously twins, while the other had bright blue hair and soft brown eyes. 

One twin with a deep brown coloured eyes was laughing at what his twin said, looks up at the door the moment Ecko stopped. Gathering all the courage she has, she pulls her red hair over one shoulder as she walks up to the door and opens it. 

“Hey, everywhere else is full I’m going to sit here, Okay?” She says. Looking only at the brown eyed twin. 

“Fine by me” he says smirking while ruffling his already messy hair. “I'm James Potter, or otherwise known as the better looking twin. This is Remus” he says nodding to his twin “ and that there is Teddy Lupin.”

Teddy looks up from the card game he is playing with Remus and smiles at her “We haven’t even gotten to Hogwarts yet and you are already flirting James? Leave the poor girl alone.” He turns to Ecko and asks.

“What's your name?” 

“Ecko” she says while plopping down onto the blue-grey seats throwing her bag onto the floor. 

“What's echoing?” James says a cute confused look on his face. Wait, cute?

“No idiot, my name is Ecko. Ecko Scylla” 

“Wait, I've heard of you.” Remus says, saying the first since she entered the compartment. “Aren't you a squib?”

“Squib?” James says confused

“No, I was just raised by squibs. My dad died before I was born and my mum died giving birth to me” she says in a nonchalant tone, ignoring James’ question

“Wait, what the hell is a squib?” James says frustrated.

“Oh, sorry.” Remus says. “Didn't mean to be rude”. Remus finally paying attention to his brother flailing his arms in annoyance. “It means a non-magic person born to a magic family, James. If you paid attention to any of mum and dad’s conversations YOU would know that.” He says annoyed, finally acknowledging his brothers question. 

“Why would I pay attention to mum and dad's conversation. It's normally about work and it's boring” he whines, dragging out the word boring. 

“Actually it is quite intellectual and interesting. Wait, you wouldn't understand what intellectual means.” Remus shot back. 

“Break it up you two” Teddy says. Massaging his temples. “Why do you always have to be fighting? Can't you please play nice for once”

“Yes, Teddy” they mumble looking down ashamed. 

Ecko sits in the corner watching the exchange with small smile on her face. 

“So... what houses do you guys think you will be in?” Ecko asks with a cheery tone.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Outside the compartment Analla was walking to find a compartment that had a free space. When looking in the next compartment to see if there was any space, she felts someone trip over her leg and looked to her right to see a girl fallen over with many books surrounding her. 

“Oh- ah- oh I’m so so so so-rry” Analla stutters, bending down to help the girl pick up her stuff. 

“Oh don’t worry about it. I’m just really clumsy.” The girl laughs “

“My names Emilia Rose. What’s yours?” Emilia asks standing up with half the books that had fallen on the floor. Analla instantly feeling a sense of warmth with Emilia smiles and says

“I'm Analla. Analla Jemstone” placing the other half of the books that Emilia had dropped on the pile that she held. Analla was surprised to see that the books that Emilia had piled up above her line of vision and she realized it was probably what caused her to fall.

“Um- hey, my dad taught me this ah-spell called the undetectable extension charm I- ahh think it was called that.. But I could do it to your bag, to that you could fit your-ahh books in there? Only if you want to I mean-ahh, I’m rambling again I always do that, ramble when I am nervous and ah-”

“Could you please? That was the 3rd time I have tripped on someone, and the other two were not very happy about it.” Emilia says cutting Analla off before she could ramble anymore.

“S-sure” Analla gives a small smile and puts her hand out for Emilia to put her bag in so she could do the charm. Emilia passes her small navy bag with pink and white flowers, to Analla.

“Capacious extremis” she mumbles and flicks her wand. Analla smiles and says.

“I think it worked? Try it.” Analla says urging her to try it, excited to see if the charm worked. Emilia opens her bag and tries to put the first of her many books in. The book slides in like it had been empty the whole time. Emilia smiles and puts the rest of the books in the bag. After putting her books away, she turns to Analla and jumps onto her to give her a hug. 

“Thank you” Emilia says still hugging Analla. Analla not knowing what to do awkwardly hugs back and mumbles.

“You’re very welcome" Analla replies. Emilia finally lets go of Analla, looks at her and announces.

“We should go and find a compartment to sit in” Analla nods and they walk to find an empty compartment.

“Oh by the way, I really like your hair!” Emilia compliments Analla’s purple hair. This suddening changes Analla’s mood as she gets nervous.

“Ahh- um t-thank you. It’s-ahh dyed!” Analla says quickly trying not to raise suspicion of her new friend.

“Okay…” Emilia replies sensing something is wrong but decides not to question it, for Analla’s sake.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile in the next compartment, Katerina and Scorpius in the middle of a very heated argument about their favourite Quidditch teams. 

“Clearly you haven’t seen the last few years of the Quidditch World Cup if you go for a team like France they didn’t even make it into the top ten last year!” Scorpius argues. 

“Just because they didn’t make it last year into the top ten doesn’t mean they aren’t a good team! At least they are not full of themselves like those on Irelan-” Katerina was cut of by the sound if the compartment door opening showing, two girls in the entrance. 

One girl immediately drew the eyes of those in the compartment. Her bright purple hair in strong contrast to the black Hogwarts cloak to which she was already wearing. The other girl to the left of her was shorter than the first girl, her bright blue eyes peering from behind the figure of the taller girl. Katerina looked at the shorter girl and thought ‘Well she is not going to be in Gryffindor that's for sure’. Scorpius on the other hand was mesmerized by the blue colour that was of the shorter girl’s eyes.

“Hi- um can we possibly sit here?” The purple haired girl says with a small smile on her face.

“Oh- um by the way my name is Analla. Analla Jemstone but you can call me AJ if that suits better. Oops I’m rambling again well and this is- ahh I’m so sorry. What’s your name again?” She looks down at the shorter girl.

“Oh- me? Well I’m Emilia Rose” she says with a bright smile towards Scorpius, who had caught her eye when she had come in.

“So” Katerina says breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled in the compartment. “What are you?” She asks with a smirk. 

“W-what?” Analla stutters at the question being asked.

“Well I’m Katerina. A Pureblood from the Nott and Malfoy family lineage of witches and wizards. Scorpius is-” she was cut off by Scorpius who snaps at Katerina.

“I can introduce myself Katerina. And plus why do care so much about blood status? It’s not the Wizarding War anymore.” He glares

“I was just curious Scorpius. Can’t I be proud of my pureblood heritage?” She smirks at him knowing she has won the argument.

“Fine. I am Scorpius Malfoy, and I am a pureblood.” He mumbles looking down scared of the reaction that the people sitting across from him will have to hearing his family name.

“Oh-” Analla feeling the tension in the air speaks up. “I’m a half blood from the Jemstone family, but I already said that didn’t. Oh I’m sorry i have a tendency to ramble off when I am nervous and go to random conv-”

“You don’t have to be nervous Analla. No one is going to judge you here.” He shoots a friendly smile towards her, and looks to his right as to send a message to Katerina. She rolls her eyes at him. Scorpius just shakes his head and turns to look at Emilia.

“So, what about you Emilia? Well you don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable doing so but-” he rambles on but is cut off by Emilia

“It’s okay Scorpius. If you really want to know I am a muggleborn” Emilia gives a look towards Katerina as if daring her to say something.

“So my suspicions were confirmed you are a mudblood. Sorry Scorpius I have to leave, my father told me never to talk to mudbloods. And I advise you do too if you know what is good for you.” She stands up to walk out of the compartment. Before she leaves she notices a small flicker of colour gloss over Analla’s eyes. A red colour. Katerina smirks and walks away to find another empty compartment. Scorpius sighs and turns towards the two other girls.

“I’m so sorry about her. That was rude and uncalled for and-” He starts to apologize before Emilia cuts him off saying

“You don’t have to apologize for her behaviour you did nothing” He guiltily looks her in the eyes. The feeling of anger towards Katerina melts away, as he is being hypnotised by the blue colour of Emilia’s eyes. He snaps out of his trance remembering what just happened.

“I-ahh I have to go after her, my parents-” He stops what he was saying when he sees the hurt look Emilia has on her face. He turns to look at Analla, scared to turn and look at Emilia.

“Again I’m sorry. I’ll see you around.” He quickly says before walking out of the compartment. Unknown to each other were both thinking of the captivating person they met in the compartment.


	4. Chapter 2 - The Sorting

Stepping off of the train onto the ground, a nice autumn breeze blows through his blue hair, messing it up even further than it already was. Teddy looks around, searching for the friendly half-giant that use to babysit himself and the Potter twins, when they were younger. Teddy spots him, a head and shoulders over the 7th years.

“Firs’ years over here! Firs’ years! C’mon follow me ter the boats” Hagrid bellows turning around and walking towards the dock, the massive lantern in his hanging swinging.

“Let’s share a boat” 

Teddy turns his head to see the red haired girl from the compartment, walk up to him with James and Remus. He nods his head before turning around to continue to walk to the boats, He would have spoken to her, if it wasn’t for the fear of stuttering from the nerves that are racking his body right now.

Teddy had considered not going to Hogwarts. He was scared he was going to be judged for being a werewolves son as well as being a metamorphmagus. He doesn’t want to be bullied for being different. 

James, as if sensing Teddy’s fear, turns around from his conversation with Ecko to whisper “Hey, you’ll be fine. You have Remus and I. I Promise” patting Teddy on the back before stepping onto the boat to join Ecko and Remus. Teddy smiles and steps onto the boat as well. 

The ride on the boat was quiet, people too anxious to talk. “Yeh’ll get yer firs’ sight o’ Hogwart in a sec” Hagrid called over his shoulder

Just as Hagrid said, a few seconds later a huge wave of gasps and wows were heard as people gazed at the glorious sight in front of them. There stood on a cliff was a magnificent castle. Windows sparkling like stars and towers standing tall, scratching the sky with it’s pointed roofs. No clouds were visible in the sky so stars were burning brightly overhead making the scene just more special.

A splash from the right makes Teddy jump in his seat and whip his head to the side seeing a huge black tentacle splash above the water before a squid head the size of the head of an elephant comes splashing out of the water swimming up beside the boat. Teddy reaches his hand out and pats the squid , it’s eyes close for a few seconds before they open again and it retreats back into the depth of the dark black water.

Disappointment floods into him as he watches it go only to look forward again to see them entering a small cave at the base of the cliff. The boat slow down and carefully people begin to climb out.

“Follow me” A strange man says standing at the bottom of the stairs, holding a scruffy, old looking cat with intense red eyes. “I’ll take you to the Great Hall.” The man turns around creeping up the stairs, the cat leaping out of his arms to follow him, shooting a look over it’s shoulder.

The patter of footsteps were the only thing heard walking up the stairs, people too scared of the man and the cat to say a word. Teddy was anxious, not wanting to make a noise and bring attention to himself. 

The walk up the stairs probably only took a few seconds but with the quietness and tension made it feel like a few hours. At the top of the step stood a tall man with short brown hair and brown eyes, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his brown cloak. He was slouched with an expression of boredom on his face. When he sees first years walking up to him, he quickly straightens himself up dusting himself off. The look of boredom is quickly replaced with a look of pure excitement. 

“Hey, Uncle Neville” Remus says with a small smile.

“Nice to see you Remus, James, Teddy” Neville says nodding at the three boys, his smile widening at the sight of them.

“Alright” Neville says loudly so that all the first years can hear him “I’m Professor Longbottom, the herbology professor. The sorting ceremony will start soon in front of the school. Please prepare yourselves.” 

Whispering breaks out over the students, people trying to guess what the ceremony is. Nerves start to flood through Teddy like a tidal wave. He was never told what the sorting ceremony was, his Grandmother Andromeda wanting it to be a surprise for him. ‘In front of the school’ he thought ‘What would we have to do? Will it be embarrassing?’

Snapping back into reality he watches as Neville pushes the doors wide open leading them into the great hall. A thousand sets of eyes turn towards the scared first years as they march through the doors. At the end of the agonizingly long walk between what looks like the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, stood a three legged stool with an old, torn hat with a rip across front. Teddy’s heart start to pound in his chest, confused as to what is happening. Why is there an old hat there?

Teddy jumps as the rip across the front opens up. Two others also open to form two eyes and a mouth. The mouth begin to move and before Teddy’s eyes and to his amusement the hat begins to sing:

“Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!”

Shock and relief flooded through Teddy. ‘Nothing too embarrassing at least. Now I just have to deal with the stares’ He thought, though the anxiety and nerves still ran through him. 

“Quiet please. When you're name is called you will come up to the stand. Sit of the stool and I will place the hat upon your head and it will sort you into your house” Neville announced out over the whispering voices of the hall. 

“Atchison, Carter” Neville said while a small boy, with dirty blonde hair walks up to the stool shaking as he sits down. After a few seconds of contemplation the mouth of hat opens up a yells out “RAVENCLAW!”

Teddy zones out for the next few names getting trapped by his own thoughts. ‘What will they think of me? Will they judge me because of my dad? Of my mum? Of my hair? How will they treat me?’

“Jemstone, Analla” Teddy was snapped out of his thought as a girl pushes past him, quickly apologizing she scurries up to the stool and sits down. Teddy would have gone back to his thoughts, if it wasn’t for his eyes catching sight of the girls bright purple hair. Watching her face closely, he notices a flash a light grey cross over her eyes. Fear. Teddy knew what that meant, he has the same thing happen to him when he feels a strong emotion. She is just like him, he is not alone.

‘I want to be her friend’ Teddy thought, but somewhere in the back of his mind said ‘maybe more.’ He was shocked by that thought, but now that he looked at her more thoroughly he noticed that she was in fact a very beautiful girl. ‘She wouldn’t go for someone as me.’ He sighs and watches as the girl gets sorted into her house.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat yells. A smile breaks out onto Analla’s face as she jumps up to run to the house that had erupted in cheers. Teddy couldn’t help but think that her smile was pretty.

“Lupin, Teddy” hushed whispers take over the hall by his name being called. Nerves take over his being as he walks up to the stool. He sits down facing the crowd of curious eyes just before his vision is covered by the brown material of the hat.

‘Hmmmm…. Is this a Lupin I see, -ahh with a bit of Tonks. Very much like your parents. Brave and a cunning prankster, something you get from you father, but clumsy too and a metamorphmagus, just like your mother. You’re loyal, very loyal, and would fight for those you care about. I guess it’s got to be…

“HUFFLEPUFF!” 

Teddy jumps up, a massive smile embellishing his face as he runs down the steps towards the Hufflepuff house. He glances over to Remus and James to see them cheering and hollering along with the Hufflepuffs, looks of pride adorning their face.

Sitting down next to Analla, Teddy reaches his hand out to her’s “Hi, I’m Teddy” he says happily.

“Analla” she says with a shy smile, shaking his hand.

“Scorpius Malfoy” Neville yells over the crowd after the excitement had calmed down.

Teddy and Analla turn their head towards the front to see the platinum blonde haired boy walk up to the stage. Slytherin already standing up to cheer expecting the hat to choose straight away become confused when after a minute that hat still hadn’t decided.

At last “SLYTHERIN!” The hat yelled to the pleasure of the the Slytherin house.

“Of course he gets into Slytherin” Teddy mumbles

“Why do you say that?” Analla asks quietly turning towards Teddy.

Teddy turns to Analla shocked that she would talk to him at all. “His family has been in Slytherin forever, It’s not that shocking that he’s in Slytherin”  
“Oh, it’s just on the train he was really nice,” she says quietly, turning back to pay attention “That’s the girl that was sitting in the cabin with Scorpius”

“Nott, Katerina” Sitting on the stool right now was a girl with blonde hair and a smirk on her face. Neville slowly started to lower the hat onto her head and just as the hat touched her forehead it cried out;

“SLYTHERIN”

“Now that one makes sense” Analla mumbles under her breath. After the look of confusion Teddy sends her she explains “She was really awful to the muggleborn friend I made and she just gave off the Slytherin aura”

“Potter, James” Whispers spread throughout the hall again but this time they were excited ones. ‘Everyone wants Harry Potter’s kids in their house’ Teddy thought with a sigh.

“GRYFFINDOR!” Loud cheers break from the Lion’s table as James swaggers over to it.

“Potter, Remus” Dead silence now. Everyone anxious to see if they get the last remaining Potter in their house. Teddy looked around and saw some people not really paying much attention. ‘They probably think they’re gonna be in the same house’ he thought ‘They’re way too different to be in the same house though’. Turning his attention back to the front, he waits for the verdict.

“RAVENCLAW” 

Shock and happiness erupts from the Ravenclaw table. Teddy watched as Remus walked over the table a large smile on his face. Teddy scans the crowd for James to see him clapping for Remus with a proud smile on his face, bringing a smile to Teddy’s face.

“Rose, Emilia” 

“That’s the girl Katerina was mean to” Analla mutters to Teddy. He nods and goes back to paying attention to the sorting.

After a few minutes of hushed whispers and silence, the voice calls over the hall “RAVENCLAW!” Teddy watches as the Ravenclaw table and Analla cheer for her as she walks over to the table.

“Scylla, Ecko” Teddy watches as the redhead walks confidently up the stairs and sits on the stool. After a minute of contemplation the hat finally screams out;

“GRYFFINDOR!” 

“I figured” Teddy thought to himself

“Why do you say that?” Analla says softly to him

“I said that out loud didn’t I?” Analla nods in response “She sat with my friends and I on the train. Her personality is just very Gryffindor like, if you talk to her you would understand.” he said in a hushed tone.

They were both silent as the last few names were called out. After the last name Teddy watched Neville take the stool and the hat to the side of the hall. 

An elder lady with emerald green robes and her hair tied back into a slick bun, stands up from the middle seat. Her thin lips stretched into a small smile at the familiar names of the first years. “My name is Professor Mcgonagall and I am the Headmistress. I am here to welcome you, the new comers to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To the older years, welcome back. I have few announcements but they can wait till we eat. For now, dig in.”

She waves her hand through the air and all different types of foods appear in front of them. Teddy smiles brightly and starts to eat some of the delicious food, thinking ‘Maybe this year won’t be so bad’.


End file.
